The Spring that Melted the Ice
by Freedom Aozu
Summary: One evening, Fuji decides that his current relationship with Seigaku's buchou isn't enough. With a cunning plan, he gets an invatation to Tezuka's home, but will he get what he's always wanted, or come away frost bitten? Yaoi and lemon content


(Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to either of us. Instead, it belongs to the talented Konomi Takeshi, and we thank you for bringing Tennis no Oujisama into our lives)

* * *

The Spring that Melted the Ice

By Freedom Aozu

* * *

Tezuka played by Kasey Sanada

Fuji played by Dark Nuriko

* * *

Tezuka didn't looked up as someone walked into the classroom. He didn't need to. He knew who it was the moment they walked in. The purpose in their step, the confidence. "Do you need something Fuji?" he asked in a calm, almost emotionless voice, his eyes still on the form for the rankings match that would take place later in the month.

Fuji smirked as he saw Tezuka bent over the paperwork as he usually was. It was so much easier to get a rise out of the boy when he was busy with something else. Coming over to him, he draped an around his shoulders and looked at what he was working on. "Just thought I'd come keep you company."

Seigaku's buchou tensed slightly. "Fuji, I don't have time for your games," he said almost in a angry voice, but thankfully he was able to control himself. "Go play with Kikumaru or something."

He smiled. Good, he was already beginning to get to him. "But Eiji's busy with Oishi... and I wanted to spend time with you."

"Well I'm busy, so please leave." Fuji was starting to grate on his last nerve, and Tezuka was trying hard to stay calm. How could Fuji Syusuke so easily make him lose his perfectly maintained control? It agitated Tezuka that he didn't know why...

He smirked at the tense body under his arm and leaned in close, purposely making his breath brush against the sensitive hollow of his neck while making it look innocent. "Are you certain I can't help?"

"Positive."

He pressed his chest against the other man's back, his lips brushing the outer shell of Tezuka's ear just barely. "Absolutely?"

Tezuka shivered. "Y-yes," he said almost breathlessly, gripping the pencil in his hand.

He smirked as he felt the shiver run through the other man's body and he leaned a little closer, his tongue catching his ear this time. "That didn't sound positive," he whispered in a husky tone.

The pencil snapped in half in Tezuka's hand as he got up and away from Fuji, his face flushed. "I-I need to go see Ryuzaki-sensei about the rankings matches," Tezuka stammered as he grabbed the paper and quickly left, trying to calm his now erratic breathing down.

His grin was triumphant. He had made the buchou snap... and not just the pencil. He turned and rushed after him, not about to leave this opporitunity alone. "Wait, Tezuka! Ryuzaki-sensei told me she was leaving early for the day!" he called as he caught up, walking close to him..

"Then I'll head home. I can always do this tomorrow," Tezuka said, his steps clean and flawless, almost like his tennis. "You should head home too Fuji. It's getting late."

He pouted. "But I'll be home all alone. I don't want to be alone," he said, almost in a lost little voice, hoping to wiggle into Tezuka's soft side and earn an invite... knowing he would have to play this correctly.

Tezuka's empty hand when into a fist. Dammit to hell, why did Fuji do this! He stopped walking, and looked at Fuji. What was it about the tensai that threw him off so?

His eyes were sad and there was a soft pout on his lips. "Please Tezuka. I promise to behave. I just don't want to spend the evening alone. Please," he pleaded.

Tezuka gave him a wary look. "You promise?"

Inside he was smirking while outside he gave a little happy puppy look, nodding swiftly. "I promise!" he said, bouncing back and forth on the heels of his feet with ease.

"Fine… come on." Tezuka started to walk again, wondering if he was going to regret this later…

* * *

Taking his shoes off at the door and setting his bag down, Tezuka went into the kitchen, about to announce they he was home when he saw a note on the table.

_Kunimitsu,_

_We gone out to visit a sick relative, so we'll be home sometime tomorrow night. There's dinner in the fridge, and be sure to do your homework._

_Love your grandmother and grandfather_

Tezuka tried not to groan out loud. Why tonight of all nights? But… Fuji did promise…

"Looks like we have the house to ourselves tonight. I have some clothes for you to wear for tonight and tomorrow," Tezuka told Fuji, going to the fridge and pulling out the spinach casserole his grandmother made and sticking it into the oven to warm up.

He smiled and removed his shoes, before bouncing after Tezuka. He then then paused as he noticed the fresh apples. Oh, the fastest way to a man's bed was through his stomach, at least, that's what he believed.

"Hey, think anyone would mind if I made an apple pie out of the apples on the counter?" he asked, his face once again pleading. He had found that his Buchou had a sweet tooth, that he hid from everyone. Or rather, tried to.

"I… I guess not…" Tezuka said, before going back into the fridge and pulling things out for a salad. "My grandmother said we needed to do something with them soon anyway…"

He smirked and pulled on a pink apron that was obviously his grandmothers and got to work. With a flourish, he began to peel the apples with surprising skill before mixing things together for a pie crust and top. He then looked over at Tezuka from over his shoulder. "Do you prefer a crumbled apple pie, or a more traditional?" he asked as he worked.

Tezuka tried not to look at Fuji. He had to admit, he looked cute in the apron… though he wouldn't admit it out loud. "Crumbled," he mumbled, cutting up the vegetables for the salad.

He nodded and got to work on crumbling up the top crust. He did so expertly before placing it into the oven he had preheated and then came over to Tezuka. He didn't move too close, because he knew playing as if he was behaving would catch his attention faster than hanging all over him. "Need some help?" he asked.

"It's alright, I'm finished," Tezuka replied, his shoulders relaxing when he realized Fuji WAS indeed behaving, like he promised. Picking up the bowl, he set it on the table and clean up his mess just as timer went off. Pulling the casserole out of the oven, he set it on the table. "What would you like to drink? Green tea? Water?"

He shrugged, noticing Tezuka was relaxing slightly. "Surprise me," he said as he went and pulled out plates and silverware. He set the table and then pulled out two glasses. Setting them beside the plates he then turned and began adding the dressing for the salad on the table as well as other condiments. Including something to help him add some spice to his own meal. After all he liked his food as he liked his men. Hot!

Making a pot of green tea, Tezuka set it and some cups on the table before sitting down. "I hope green tea is fine."

He grinned. "I did say surprise me, didn't I?" he asked, sitting down, the apron still on.

Tezuka felt his cheeks warm. He suddenly wondered what Fuji would look like in the apron without any clothes on. Letting out a cough, he said, "You should take the apron off Fuji…"

He blinked innocently for a moment. "What? You don't like it?" he asked, standing for a second to model it.

"You shouldn't wear it at the table…" he tried to say calmly, but he felt his body reacting to the beautiful man across from him.

He looked at himself and sighed, moving to pull off the apron, only to cause a knot in the back 'accidentally'. He sighed in feigned frustration. "Darn it. I can't get it off."

"Fuji…" Swallowing hard, Tezuka got up and went around the table. "Turn around. I'll get the knot out…"

Fuji did as requested, nothing in his stance or expression to show any of the wicked thoughts running through his mind.

Reaching down, Tezuka slowly started to work on the knot. "You shouldn't have pulled on it like that," he told the tensai in a even voice. "You should have pulled on the string."

He pouted as he looked at Tezuka from over his shoulder. "Well, I can't really see it too well, you know," he said, lower lip sticking out.

Finally getting the knot out, Tezuka went back around to his seat, trying hard not to think about Fuji's full red lips. "Dinner's getting cold," was all he said.

He nodded and right before he could sit down, the timer went off. He pulled the apron off and hung it back up before taking a pot holder and pulling out the pie. Almost instantly the scent filled the room. He set it on the counter to cool before coming back over and sitting down. "Okay... let's eat."

Tezuka tried to ignore the sweet delicious smell of the fresh apple pie and tried hard not to drool. If Tezuka had but one weakness, it was sweets. He loved cakes and cookies, but his favorite was the one that was sitting on the counter cooling. If he could, he would eat that everyday, he loved the sweet, mouthwatering taste of cinnamon and apples. Grabbing a spoon, he dished out some of the spinach casserole before handing it to Fuji, trying hard to ignore the smell coming from behind him.

Fuji accepted the serving while helping Tezuka by adding some of the salad to Tezuka's plate. He didn't forget to add some of the spices to make his meal a bit warmer than most people would have liked. He then smiled softly and dug into the food, his eyes widening slightly. "Whoa, this is really good, Tezuka. Think your grandmother would part with the recipe?" he asked.

Tezuka smiled slightly as he swallowed what he had in his mouth. "I don't think she'll mind. She loves giving out recipes to others she know will enjoy them."

His face practically lit up with joy, but this time, it wasn't faked. He really was happy to hear that and he showed it honestly. "Cool. If I'm not here, you'll have to tell her for me. Otherwise, I won't be able to get it."

"Of course." The smile that was on Fuji's face this time… made Tezuka feel more at ease. They continued to eat in silence until they were both comfortably satisfied. "Would you like any more tea?" he asked, getting up to put their dishes away and to make another pot of tea.

He shook his head as he got up and moved to begin to wash the dishes. "No, thanks. You providing dinner where I wasn't sitting alone eating was more than enough for me."

Grabbing a towel, Tezuka helped dry, the smell of the apple pie now driving him out of his mind. "Don't worry about it. It was nice to have some company."

He smiled and once they were done, he grabbed two small plates, a single knife and two forks before heading over to the pie he had made. "Well, at least I could provide desert for the occasion," he said, cutting into it and dishing up to rather nice sized portions. He then held out a plate with the fork on it to Tezuka.

The pie was fairly oozing with the rich apple, cinnamon, and sugar filling. It was baked just long enough to cook the apples into softness but not to over dry out the crust. Fuji smiled as he took a bite, a small spot of the filling spotting the side of his lips.

Tezuka took a bite of his own piece and his eyes fluttered closed as a soft moan escaped. This had to be the best pie he had ever had. Completely forgetting about Fuji, Tezuka continued to eat his pie, sounds of enjoyment coming from him with each bite as the flavors exploded on his tongue. Feeling some of the filling on his lips, he flicked his tongue out to lick it off.

Fuji had to commend himself for not jumping Tezuka the moment the boy had began making the most mouth watering sounds from eating the damn pie he had made. Who ever thought up that bright idea was both a god and a devil. Realizing after a moment that it had been his own, he both congratulated and cursed himself. The idea was to seduce Tezuka with his cooking, not get himself so turned on he did something stupid and was kicked out too soon.

He continued to eat his own piece, all the while watching Tezuka. He couldn't help but swallow as he licked his lips, the small spot on his own lips forgotten as his throat went dry.

Swiping his finger over the plate to get the last bit of filling, Tezuka licked it clean before leaning back in his chair, sighing softly in contentment. "That was the best apple pie I ever had… Fuji?" He had opened his eyes to look at the tensai and saw a strange look in his eyes. "Fuji?" he asked, worried. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head to clear it, his glazed look clearing. "Um, yeah. I'm fine. I suppose I was just daydreaming," he said, having totally forgotten what his plan was and why he hadn't jumped the other man just a second ago, the pie filling at the corner of his mouth entirely forgotten as well.

Noticing the filling, Tezuka leaned over. "Fuji, you have some…" Using his thumb, he gently wiped it away.

He blinked, totally caught off guard by the action. "Oh, thanks, Tezuka." He then pushed out his chair and stood. "I suppose I should head home. I've imposed on you enough," he said. Yet his mind was saying something different.

'Fuji, you idiot! You have him where you want him! Go jump him. Isn't this what you've been pushing for?' Yet a part of him felt that taking the advantage after promising he would behave... it was just... well... wrong.

"You can… stay if you want."

"Yeah, but I promised to behave, and I can't keep it if I stay," he said. His inner voice was once again yelling at him

'You ass! You don't tell him that!'

Tezuka didn't know what to do. He wanted Fuji to stay, but he was unsure what would happen. He raised his thumb to his mouth to bite his nail, something he did when he was nervous, and tasted apple pie and Fuji. His eyes widened slightly, and unable to stop it, a soft moan escaped.

He closed his eyes as that moan washed over him. Taking one step closer to Tezuka he reached out and lightly traced those tempting lips. "Tell me to go home, Tezuka..." he whispered huskily.

"I…" Staring into the other's eyes, Tezuka felt his heart race. He suddenly realized why Fuji made him so crazy, why he was always off-balance when the other was around.

Tezuka was in love with him.

Still staring into Fuji's eyes, Tezuka softly said, his heart pounding, he said softly, "I don't want you to leave…"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he murmured before pulling to other man into his arms and pulling him into a fierce and passionate kiss.

Tezuka felt his eyes close, a soft moan escaping as he kissed back. His hands moved to the shorter man's arms, trying to keep himself steady. He noticed how warm the other was, how his mouth tasted like apples and hot sauce. "Fuji…" he gasped when the other finally broke the kiss.

Fuji's hands trailed over the taller boy's back and downward to cup the firm ass that he always watched when they were at practice. "Tezuka, I'm going to leave you panting, moaning, and begging for more... and then... I'll give it to you," he murmured, before turning back to kiss him once more, this time slipping his tongue between the slightly parted lips.

This time Tezuka didn't hold back the loud needy groan that escaped as he met Fuji's tongue with his own. His body felt like it was on fire, and only Fuji could cool it.

Fuji allowed his tongue to explore the warm inner planes of Tezuka's mouth. All the while, his hands began to trail over his ass to squeeze it once more before letting his hands slide back up and under his shirt, caressing the bare skin underneath.

Another moan was heard and Tezuka broke the kiss, panting. "F-Fuji," he gasped softly. "Not here…"

He found one nipple and began to tease the slowly peaking pebble. "Then where?" he asked, leaning in to nip at his neck. "I want to be with you, Tezuka. Tonight... not next week."

"Upstairs… bedroom…" the other panted out softly, his eyes glazing over slightly. "Not in my grandmother's kitchen…"

Lips that bared the puffiness of having been kissed, and throughly, tipped up in a smirk and with one hands at Tezuka's wrist, he led the other boy up the stairs to his room. Once behind the closed door of his room, he pulled the shirt almost instantly off the taller boy before leaning in close to lap at a single nipple.

Tezuka's head fell back against the wall with a loud groan. "S-Syusuke…" he gasped, cupping the shorter man's head.

He smirked then, nipping at the nipple in his mouth. A single hand coming up to tweak the neglected one. "That's something I've wanted to hear for a long time," he whispered against the nipple, his warm breath fanning over it.

"W-What?" Tezuka looked down at Fuji with hazy eyes.

"You... gasping out my name... in a way that your voice was designed for." He bent down and lapped at the nipple his hands had been teasing. "With passion." He then nipped at the tightening peak. "With desire." Fuji then lightly bit it. "All for me."

"NNNNH!" Tezuka cried out, his head falling back. For so long he had held back his feelings. Not tonight. Not with Fuji.

He smirked and bit at the nipple once more. He then trailed his lips down his chest to the top of his pants. Once there, he slowly, but confidently, began to undo the pants with his teeth.

"Syusuke…?" Tezuka looked down at the other, confused at what he was doing. "What are you…"

Fuji looked up from his knees and smiled. "I'm removing your pants," he said confidently, before pressing a kiss to the bulge there.

"Ah!" Tezuka felt his knees go weak, but fought hard to stay up. "Syusuke…" he gasped.

He finished undoing the pants and pressed his lips against the underwear covered crotch. "Oh, Kunimitsu... help me get these off of you. I want to be able to taste all of you," he purred. His hands were shaking slightly, but otherwise, he was in complete control.

Tezuka shivered at the sound of his name pass Fuji's lips and quickly removed his pants. "I never thought I'd ever hear you say my name…"

He grinned as the pants were removed swiftly. "If I had known saying your name would get you to shed your pants so quickly, I would have said it sooner, Kunimitsu," he whispered, before lightly sticking his tongue out to tease the tip.

"OH GOD!" Tezuka felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. His legs shook as he fought to stay up. "SYUSUKE!"

Fuji's lips quirked up before lapping at it again. "Why don't you lay down on the bed, Kunimitsu. I want to have my way with you."

The other opened his eyes, glazed over with pleasure. Move? He didn't know if he could…

Fuji sighed softly and stood, his pants already fairly tight. He then led Tezuka over to the bed and pushed him down. He followed him down, his lips softly kissing Tezuka's before trailing down his body and back to the tip of his awakening member. His tongue slipped into the slit, tasting him.

Another moan excaped passed Tezuka's lips, his back arching up. "Ahh…" he groaned loudly, his hands gripping the bed comforter.

He trailed his lips over the length before him, before coming back up and running it over the sensitive underside of the cock.

"S-Syusuke!" Tezuka cried, unable to hold back as he came hard into his lover's mouth.

Fuji was shocked but pleasantly surprised. He lapped it clean, even the bit that had fallen onto his parted lips. Once he was done, he licked his lips and grinned. "Mm, Kunimitsu, you taste just as sweet as your addiction."

Tezuka knew his face was red. "Syusuke…"

Fuji slid his body up along Tezuka's letting him feel exactly how hard he was. "Mm, seems your pretty embarrassed. There isn't a reason to be, you know." He then sat up and moved to leave the bed. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Why…" Tezuka looked confused, his face still flushed. "Don't you want me to…"

He smiled softly. "Oh, I certainly want you... to do many things," he said, drawing out the words. "But, I don't want to rush you."

"You're not rushing me." Tezuka pulled Fuji back over to him and made him lay down. "I WANT to do this…" He smiled softly, something he rarely did, as he traced a finger down the side of Fuji's cheek. "I've wanted you for so long… I can't even remember WHEN I started to want you…"

Fuji groaned at the light touch of the finger across his jaw. He then growled before flipping his love over so he was once again on top. "Why didn't you ever tell me? You made me wait so long and keep trying to get close. You meanie." He bent down and nipped at his neck.

A soft gasp escaped from the other boy. "I… I was scared. Scared I wouldn't be able to love you like you should be. You know how hard it is for me to show emotions to someone…"

He trailed the teasing nips along his throat and down his chest to the nipples. "Oh, I would take whatever you would have given me. I love you too much not to take what I can get."

"I love you too… Syusuke…"

After tormenting the perked up nipples, he slid his tongue back up to his neck and then along the tender outer shell of his ear. "Can I make love to you?" he asked in a husky tone, his covered erection pressed fully against his love.

"You don't have to ask me that…" Tezuka said with a soft groan., arching up against his lover.

He bit at the ear lightly. "Oh, but I wanted to get an answer from you," he replied.

"Nnnn… Make love to me Fuji Syusuke…" Tezuka pleaded softly, looking into the other's eyes.

Fuji couldn't hold back the groan that rolled off his lips. "Then I will, Tezuka Kunimitsu. I will love you long and well," he replied. He then pressed against Tezuka once more before kissing his lips softly. "Would you undress me?" Fuji was certain it was the longest he ever left his eyes wide open, but he didn't want to miss one expression from his soon-to-be-lover's face.

Sitting up, Tezuka brought his hands to Fuji's shirt and slowly began to unbutton it, not wanting to hurry. Sliding the shirt off, he took a moment to look in awe at how beautiful the other was. Sure, he had seen the other naked before and after practice, but this time it was different. This time Tezuka was looking at Fuji in a completely different light.

"Just as I expected," he murmured, resting his hands on Fuji's shoulders and slowly sliding them down. "Sleek and graceful, just like your tennis."

Fuji groaned at the light caress from Tezuka across his chest and couldn't help but smirk. "Did you expect anything less of me? I could have sworn I haven't changed how I look since I had to change beside you for practice earlier today."

"I tried not to look at you at school. I don't think I'd be able to restrain myself," Tezuka said truthfully.

Fuji smirked and couldn't help but nip at Tezuka's lips for that one. "Oh... wouldn't be able to restrain yourself? It'll be worse after I've taken you, won't it."

Tezuka groaned before pressing his lips to Fuji's, his hands moving down to undo the other's pants. After fumbling for a bit, he got it unbuttoned and unzipped.

Fuji couldn't help but moan as Tezuka's fumbling hands brushed against his already aching arousal. It was something he had wanted for SO long. Now that he was so close to taking the one he had dreamed of for so long, he wasn't certain he'd be able to last as long as he had boasted.

"Kunimitsu, if you go any slower, I'll be an old man by the time your done," he teased, even though his body shivered in anticipation.

A small smirk appeared on the buchou's face. "Well, I sure don't want that," he said, pulling down Fuji's pants, not noticing he wasn't wearing underwear. Instead, his focus was on his erection, standing proudly erect.

Swallowing nervously, but wanting to pleasure Fuji the same way that he was, Tezuka gently grasped him in his hand.

Feeling a little more bold, Tezuka moved so he was sitting in front of Fuji before lowering his head and taking the head into his mouth.

He low, keening cry passed Fuji's lips at the warm heat that surrounded the tip of his cock. He had never imagined something like this, and reality was almost too much for him. "Ahhh! Kuni... mitsu!"

Tezuka gagged slightly when Fuji shoved more into his mouth, but quickly got use to it, slowly moving his head up then back down, his tongue tasting the tip, and discovering he liked the sweet, almost salty taste of Fuji.

Fuji whimpered and arched into the warm mouth, but it was certainly a pale imitation of what had been offered to him. Once he was certain he wouldn't be able to hold back, he pulled back, removing his length from Tezuka's hot cavern.

"That's... enough of... that..." he gasped. He then smiled, eyes closed in classic style, as he grabbed his pants and pulled out a small plastic tube. "Roll onto your stomach, Kunimitsu. I have something in mind for you."

His breathing heavy, Tezuka knew what the other had planned. He had been to enough gay sites to know…

Doing as his lover asked, Tezuka rolled onto his stomach, his ass in the air. He laid his cheek on the comforter and his fingers curled around it slightly, waiting silently.

Opening the tube, he placed a liberal amount on his fingers. Once he warmed it, he then ran one slicked finger along the crack. Once his hand slid easily up and down between the ass cheeks, he slid a single finger in to the first knuckle, slowly teasing and working the entrance at the same time.

Tezuka gasped softly in pain, his body tightening slightly on instinct. "Nnnn… Syusuke…"

He paused where he was, leaning over to lap at the base of the back of his neck. "Relax, Kunimitsu. It will hurt less if you relax," he whispered to his love.

Nodding with a soft groan, Tezuka closed his eyes and willed himself to relax. Slowly, his body did, his ass relaxing around the finger.

Fuji breathed out as he felt Tezuka relax. He then pushed the single digit in further, carefully lubing up his lover and trying to be extra careful.

"Ahhh…" Tezuka kept his eyes shut tight, trying not to tense up again. "Syusuke… it feels odd…"

He frowned, which was uncharacteristic for him, and he looked down at his lover. While he wanted to take him so badly he ached from the thought alone, he wouldn't be the cause of his pain. "Want me to stop?" he asked softly, letting his finger remain still, burried as deep as it would go.

"No… don't stop…" he said softly. Slowly he started to get use to the feeling of Fuji's finger inside him. "It… doesn't feel as weird now… keep going… please…"

Fuji nodded, even though he knew Tezuka couldn't see him, and he began to work the finger in and out of the tight hole, all the while, his free hand slipped between Tezuka's spread legs to fondle his sacks gently.

"Ahhh!" Tezuka let out a choked cry, his fingers tightening more on the blanket. He pushed back slightly, silently letting Fuji know he was ready for more.

With a silent moan of his own, Fuji felt the tightness grip his single digit and beg for more. With a serious focus he usually reserved for the tennis courts, he slowly pressed in a second lubed finger, carefully beginning a scissoring motion inside of his lover.

"Ah…ah…" Tezuka slowly lost himself in the feeling. It hurt again when Fuji pushed in another finger, but it quickly went away as pleasure washed over him gently. "Syusuke…"

"That's it, Kunimitsu. Just focus on the pleasure... I promise, I won't let it hurt long," he promised as he worked in a third once he was ready. The three slick digits probed for something deep inside, all the while, working together to stretch the tight entrance.

"Mmmm…." Tezuka let out a soft sigh, and was almost fully relaxed with his lower half buck hard. "OH GOD!" he cried out, his hands clutching the comforter so hard they were white.

"Ah ha!" Fuji called triumphantly when Tezuka bucked. Just for good measure, he ran his fingers over the bundle of nerves once again.

Tezuka cried out again, his eyes wide. "S-Syusuke! What the…!"

He smirked and slowly stroked his lovers insides a little more, this time paying special attention not to hit that spot. "Don't worry. Just a good place when I'm certain you need to feel better," he commented, his other hand releasing Tezuka's sack to lube up his length. Once that was done, he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at the opening.

"Want me to move in slow or fast, Kunimitsu?"

"…don't care… just… you…" Tezuka mumbled in incoherent sentences, his mind fuzzy. For the first time in Tezuka Kunimitsu's life, someone was seeing him in his most vulnerable state.

With a nod at his mumbled words, Fuji's heart skipping a beat at them, he pushed swiftly inside, hoping to minimize the pain. Once he was fully seated, he stayed still, all the while his body was on fire from being held so tightly.

Tezuka's grip on the blanket slowly started to relax, soft pants passing his lips. "Syu…suke…" he gasped, turning his head to look at his lover, his dark eyes glazed over in pleasure. "Please…"

He remained where he was, not moving. One hand snaked around to lightly stroke the tip of Tezuka's own cock while his lips pressed to the tender neck in a tiny nip. "Please what?"

"Nnnnh!" Tezuka whimpered and his head fell back down. "I knew you couldn't help but be sadistic during this…" he moaned.

"Sadistic? Should I be insulted?" he asked, nipping his neck a little harder. "I want to know what you want. So tell me or I'll leave you like this."

"Please… take me!" Tezuka begged, the last wall he had built up during his life falling, leaving him completely bare to the other. "Syusuke, love me, please…"

A low growl passed his throat and tumbled from his lips at those words and without a second though, he began to move. He slowly slid his length out to the tip before shifting his hips and plunging back in. He closed his eyes as pleasure washed over him.

"You're so... tight! Kunimitsu... I don't know... how long I... can hold... out," he managed to get past his pants and moans of pleasure. All the while, his hand kept the same stroke time on Tezuka's own now leaking member.

Loud cries slipped past Tezuka's lips, not being able to anything but feel. "Syusuke… so close…" Blindly he reached behind him until he felt soft hair in his fingers and tightened slightly, pulling Fuji down and kissed him with everything he had.

Fuji enjoyed the rather awkward kiss. All the while, his hips kept building in rhythm and the speed increased. His hand kept the same time on Tezuka's own arousal. When Fuji was certain the tight warmth would undo him, he broke the kiss only to nibble at his ear, his words panted into it.

"Let go, Kunimitsu. Let go and let me feel you find that pleasure." That said, he tilted his hips just enough to hit that special spot he had found with every inward thrust, wanting to feel his lover tighten around him in pleasure.

Tezuka's head fell back as he cried out, releasing hard in Fuji's hand. "SYUSUKE!" His whole body shook with pleasure, his ass tightening around his lover.

Fuji saw stars as his cock was squeezed so tightly by Tezuka's tight entrance. He was able to thrust into him twice more before spilling his own seed deep into his partner. "KUNIMITSU!" he cried out as he came. His whole body trembling as he spent his load.

Completely spent, Tezuka fell down on the bed, feeling Fuji on his back, but not minding, liking the weight of him. Panting softly, he said, "That was…"

Sighing in complete contentment, Fuji couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips. "Absolutely mind blowing?" he suggested. He pulled out slowly once he could move and simply rolled onto his side, too tired to even attempt to move at the current moment.

"Yes…" Tezuka agreed, forcing himself to roll on his back, so he wasn't laying in his cum. "We're going to have to change the blanket…"

"And clean up," Fuji added, all the while content to just lay there, pulling Tezuka into his arms and holding him close.

"Mmm… I don't want to move though…" Tezuka murmured, yawning as he took off his glasses and set them on the table. "Syusuke?"

He purred slightly as he felt Tezuka settle back against him. "What?"

Tezuka turned to look at the other… and smiled. "Thank you."

He blinked in surprise. "For what?"

"For being here with me." Tezuka turned his body so they were facing one another. "I know I can be an ass sometimes… but you allow me to be myself. No one else can do that."

Fuji grinned and kissed the tip of Tezuka's nose. "Idiot. If you can stomach the sadistic bastard I am most of the time, then why can't I accept the real you? Isn't that a fair enough trade?"

Tezuka smiled and laughed softly. "Yes… I suppose you're right." He leaned over and kissed the other. "I love you Syusuke…"

He smirked, his eyes closed once again. "Mm, and I love you, Kunimitsu." He then cracked open a single eye and grinned. "Does this mean you won't push me away if I come near at school?"

Tezuka's own eyes had started to close, but one popped oven and looked at the other. "We'll see, but push me too much and I'll make you run laps."

He laughed outright at that and cuddled him closer. "Of course buchou. I wouldn't expect anything less. Not even being your lover would get me out of that."

Tezuka smiled and wrapped his arms around Fuji, holding him close. "Hmm… just like I wouldn't expect anything less from your, my sadistic Syusuke."

* * *

(And thus ends our first TeniPuri project! We hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it. We would love some feedback, so praise or flames or welcome, but don't get mean. Review, or email us at See you next time!)

Story completed November 7, 2005


End file.
